


Impatient Punk

by keepitdreamin



Series: Stucky Punk AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Hipster Steve Rogers, M/M, One Shot, Punk Bucky Barnes, Stucky - Freeform, wrong coffee order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitdreamin/pseuds/keepitdreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern day Stucky “took the wrong coffee order au.”<br/>My first Stucky fic. Also Punk!Bucky/ Hipster!Steve is what gives me life and there is not nearly enough of it for my liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient Punk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing and decided to do this by using a giant list of au's and prompts compiled from Tumblr and a random number generator. First attempt: “took the wrong coffee order au.” I wrote this actually in like a day so wooh, go me, I finished a thing!
> 
> This is my first Stucky fic. Also Punk!Bucky and Hipster!Steve is what gives me life and there is not nearly enough of it for my liking. Also, I quite enjoy Natasha the matchmaker.
> 
> Any mistakes are entirely my own, and if you spot one, please let me know!

“Morning Natasha,” Steve grinned as the redheaded girl behind the counter at his favorite coffee place looked up the book she'd been engrossed in. Steve tilted his head a little to see the title better, and wrinkled his nose at the obscure Russian he couldn't understand.

“Oh hey Steve!” she stuck a bookmark in her place, then jumped up from her stool. Natasha looked him up and down once before tsking and reaching across the counter to adjust his beanie.

“Hey!” Steve ducked away from her hands. “I have it how I like it!”

Natasha just raised one pierced brow and gives him _The Look_ until Steve sighed and stood still, letting her finish her adjustments. “Look Steve if you're going to be a cute, unironic hipster, you should at least wear the beanie so it looks good. Who knows, maybe you'll get yourself someone equally as cute.” She winked as she finished and smiled at the blush that rose on his cheeks.

Steve huffed and was about to retort when he was interrupted by a rather loud _“Ah-hem”_ as a newcomer behind him cleared his throat. “Look, any other day I probably wouldn't mind, but I'm in a real hurry, so could you save your flirting for another time, please?”

Natasha bit back a grin and glanced at Steve who shrugged and stepped aside. “Sorry, man. Go ahead.”

As the man stepped up to order, Steve got a good look at him. Well a good side view anyway. No, he wasn't checking him out. Just, ya know, curious by nature. But damn, the man made Steve's fingers itch for a pencil.

He was rocking a very soft punk look, _just_ intimidating enough to avert unwanted eyes. His head was shaved along the sides and back and the longer hair left on top was pulled into a hastily done bun with a few of the shorter strands flying loose. A red star, almost looking like it was sketched there with a colored pencil, was tattooed just above and behind his right ear. He had double cartilage piercing in his that ear as well as a gauge in the lobe, all plain black.

He was wearing a loose black tank that showed off his muscular arms and his many tattoos, which Steve wished he could get a closer look at without seeming like a creeper. There was a constellation, a few lines in an intricate cursive script, a word that maybe was Russian?, an intricate sugar skull and assorted others, a few lines peeking out from the tank showing that he definitely had some on his chest and back. A faded red bandana was knotted around his neck, with a pair of dogtags hanging underneath it that clinked together softly every time he shifted. His jeans were black and looked well worn and comfortable and damn, made his ass look _good_. A few chains hung from the belt loops, supposedly to make him look tougher, but Steve noted with amusement that one was made to look like vines connecting bunches of flowers.

His shoes looked like any other combat boots on any other punk, black, steel toed, some unnecessary buckles and more chains, except these boots had faint roses outlined in pale pink paint on the side and back. With all the chains, Steve was frankly surprised that he managed to get behind him in line without him noticing, but chalked it up to military training.

“Steve and Bucky!” Natasha called out cheerily a few minutes later, dragging Steve away from his strictly artistic appreciation of the ma- did she say _Bucky?_ The man snatched his cup and hurried out of the shop before Steve had even moved from his place leaning against the wall. He got his cup and nodded goodbye to Natasha who was busy serving another customer, before stepping out into the street.

He was nearly half a block away before he took a sip, and almost spat it out in surprise. This sweet, so sweet, ridiculously sweet, sickeningly sweet coffee was certainly _**not**_ his. He considered just throwing it out at the next corner, but the thought of the other man being surprised by Steve's drink was enough to make him smile. Plus, he still needed his daily caffeine fix, so he might as well stomach this sugary mess.

* * *

He almost crashed into punk man- Bucky, Steve reminded himself- outside the cafe the next day. His outfit consisted of a dark blue band tee, dark grey ripped up jeans, the same boots, and a leather jacket. Today his hair was also loose, and like that you almost couldn't tell that underneath it was shaved. They fumbled for a second at the door before Steve stepped aside with a dramatic wave of his arm. “After you, my good sir.” Bucky shook his head in exasperation but stepped in ahead of Steve anyway.

“I think I took your coffee by mistake yesterday,” Bucky said as they got in line, his words apologetic but not even trying to disguise the disgust. “I thought I was going to die. What _was_ that? Do you really drink that or was it some kind of joke you were going to play on someone?”

Steve laughed. “It's called Death Wish.”

He blinked. “...Death… Wish…” Bucky drawled with raised brows and Steve caught a glimpse of a tongue stud, that certainly did  _not_ make him shiver.

“It's supposed to be the most bitter coffee in the world.”

“And _you_ drink it?” Bucky asked in surprise, looking him up and down. Steve shrugged. He knew how he looked, too skinny, colorful clothes, too big sweater, too big glasses, a scarf and beanie, messenger bag covered with buttons and a sunflower tattoo on the back of his hand, he was basically the walking definition of hipster.

“Well _you_ drink _that_ sugary crap. What was _that_?” Steve crossed his arms with a questioning brow.

Bucky grinned. “It was a white mocha frappucino with cinnamon dolce, one pump of hazelnut, cinnamon sugar blended in and topped off with whipped cream and some extra cinnamon sugar.”

Steve gaped in horror. “How are your teeth not rotted out?”

Before Bucky could answer, he was interrupted. “Sorry to break up this _fascinating_ conversation boys, but are you ready to order?” Natasha asked, not bothering to hide her amusement. Somehow, they'd made it to the counter already with neither of them noticing.

Bucky hurriedly ordered and paid for yet another disgustingly sweet coffee. Steve followed with his customary Death Wish then stepped back a little, eyes falling once again to Bucky, and once again, just really, really wanting to draw him, in the casual way he leaned against the wall, looking at his phone and tugging worriedly at a lip ring.

“Steve and Bucky!” Natasha called out moments later and, again, Bucky grabbed the cup nearest to him and left the cafe in a whirl. Steve looked after him for a second, before picking up his own. He took a sip and nearly groaned. Bucky, in his impatient rush out of the shop, had once again grabbed the wrong cup and left Steve here with this ridiculously over-sugared crap. Steve considered ordering again, but there was already another line, and he needed to get to class, so with a barely concealed grimace, he made his way out of the shop.

* * *

Three days later, following yet another two mornings of swapped drinks, Steve finally had enough. As Bucky went to grab his drink and hurry out once again, Steve was ready and grabbed his wrist. At Bucky's confused look, Steve let go. “Wait, before you leave, take a sip.”

Bucky obediently lifted the cup to his lips, took a sip, and grimaced. “This is definitely yours.” He passed it over to Steve who grinned at the familiar bitter smell, before picking his up his correct one from the counter and whirled away.

Steve shook his head before leaning against the counter and sipping his deliciously bitter brew. He nearly moaned, and Natasha laughed. “Missed it right?”

He nodded, eyes closed, still inhaling the steam. “Mmmmhhhhmmmm,” he murmured.

Natasha lightly slapped the back of his head, “Don't you have a class today?”

Steve shook his head. “Not till noon.”

“So you're here this early because…?”

Steve blushed and looked intently at his coffee, praying that a customer would walk in right then and save him from Natasha. But no luck.

“Steven Grant Rogers. Did you come here early just so you could see the cute guy who keeps accidentally getting your coffee?”

“Ummm,” Steve shuffled uncomfortably. “Maybe…?”

“Oh my god. You are a grown ass man who purposefully woke up early to have a 15 second interaction with a guy you don't even know.”

Steve hung his head and chewed his inner cheek, ashamed. After a second, Natasha sighed and ruffled his hair. “Hey!”Steve ducked away, careful not to spill his coffee. He glared at Natasha as he reached a hand up to smooth his hair back down into place.

Natasha smiled gently and sighed. “He comes in every Saturday for lunch. Maybe you'll be able to have an _actual_ talk with him then.”

“He probably- I mean-I don't-

“Look Steve, you might not have noticed because you were too busy pretending to not be looking at him, but he has _definitely_ checked you out. More than once.” Steve blushed but couldn't hide his little smile. Natasha rolled her eyes and continued, “So the problem isn't that there's not mutual attraction, just that you need to actually connect to see if there's mutual anything else… Other than, of course, the mutual disgust for each others coffee choices.”

Steve ducked his head and smiled again. “Yeah, maybe.” He glanced at his watch. “I should go. I still have some things I need to do before my class.”

Natasha waved him away. “Yeah yeah. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Maybe.” Steve called behind him at the door, as he held it open for a new rush of people.

Natasha snorted. Maybe nothing. He would so be in tomorrow.

* * *

Steve _was_ back on Saturday. At 10 am. Natasha raised a brow, and he shrugged. “I have a lot of stuff I need to get done for school.” She got him a coffee, then left him alone surrounded by papers.

Suddenly the table jostled as a new cup of coffee was placed in front of him. Steve rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands before blinking owlishly behind his glasses.

“Nat says that you haven't moved in nearly 3 hours. She's concerned.” Bucky was standing above him, looking down with a raised brow and a smirk.

“Oh, yeah.” Steve cleared his dry throat before picking up the new cup of coffee and taking a sip.

Bucky grinned. “She sent me with that and said to make sure you eat something before your stomach turns itself inside-out.”

“Hmmm. Yeah, I should.” Steve made a move to get up but Bucky held up a hand.

“Whoah, slow down there buddy. If you've really been sitting here for 3 hours on nothing but that coffee, then you probably shouldn't be standing up right away. Tell me what you want and I'll go get it for you.”

“You don't have-” Steve started, even as he collapsed gratefully back in his chair.

“No, no. I insist. We don't want you collapsing on us, now do we?”

Steve smiled a bit. “Yeah, I guess not. Uh, I'd like the smoked turkey BLT on multigrain bread with herb fries, please.”

Bucky bowed dramatically. “As you wish,” he said before turning back around and heading for the counter. Steve's smile grew. _Did_ _that punk_ _really just quote The Princess Bride_ _at me_ _?_

A couple minutes later, Bucky came back, juggling two plates and a coffee cup. “Your majesty,” Bucky said dramatically as he placed Steve's sandwich in the spot he had cleared. Then a moments hesitation as he seemed to weigh something, before... “Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“Yeah, no. Sit, please.” Steve quickly reshuffled some papers, clearing another space opposite. Bucky smiled wide, and Steve returned the grin.

“Thanks.” Bucky put his plate and cup down carefully before sliding into his seat. “We've never been properly introduced.” He reached his hand across the table for Steve to shake. “James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky to my friends. And people I meet at coffee shops, apparently.”

Steve shook his hand firmly, surprisingly soft hands Steve noticed. “Steven Grant Rogers. Steve for short.”

Bucky shared a grin with himself, at some private joke. “Nice to meet you Steve.”

“You too, Bucky,” Steve smiled, before turning to his plate.

They ate in companionable silence for a while. After a few bites, Bucky waved his hand around at the piles of papers. “So whatcha doing? Working on a paper?”

Steve took a sip of his coffee, before answering. “Nope. Grading some.”

“Oh, are you like a TA?” Bucky asked curiously around a mouthful or fries.

Steve laughed. “No, actually I'm a professor.”

Bucky put down the fry that was on the way to his mouth. “Wait...” And here Steve received the double take, the one looking for any and all age markers, and seeming confused when they didn't add up. “How old are you?”

“How old did you think I was?” Steve asked curiously as he took a few more french fries.

“I don't know, man.” Bucky looked him up and down again with a critical eye, “21? 22?”

Steve laughed. “I'm turning 28 in July.”

Bucky laughed in astonishment. “No shit. And you're a professor?”

“Yeah, I've taught art at SHIELD University for 2 years now. You?”

Bucky laughed self-deprecatingly. “Well I'm certainly no professor. I've been working for this garage, Hydra, for a while and sometimes I work as a tattoo artist for my buddy at Delta Ink.”

“That's really cool. Are tattoos more of a hobby, or are you planning to do something more with it?”

Bucky shrugged and tossed a fry into his mouth.“Eh, I haven't quite figured that out yet. I'm pretty good with the needle if I do say so myself, but I'm not quite creative enough to come up with the designs on my own.” Bucky shrugged andSteve nodded in understanding as they turned back to their food.

A minute and several bites later, Steve spoke again. “So how old are _you_?”

“Guess.” Bucky smirked, fry half hanging our of his mouth.

Steve turned a critical eye on the man across the table. “Twenty… Four?”

Bucky groaned and threw a fry across at Steve who laughed and ducked away. “Damn it. You're a lot closer than I was. I just turned 25 last month, actually.”

Steve chuckled. “I've always been pretty good at guessing ages. Maybe 'cuz I never quite looked mine.”

Bucky shrugged with a smile, before catching something behind Steve's back. He gestured for Steve to lean forward and stage-whispered, “Nat's glaring at me pretty hard. I think she wants you to eat some more.”

Steve rolled his eyes before turning in his seat. He caught Natasha's eyes, then took a big bite of the sandwich. _Happy?_ His raised eyebrows clearly asked. She rolled her eyes and turned her back dramatically.

They spent the rest of the afternoon like that. Laughing and talking about their jobs, Steve complains about the little shits he has to teach, and Bucky tells a few stories about his worst clients. They compare some ink, and Bucky told Steve that the word he'd seen, зима, was, in fact, Russian for Winter. Steve rolled up his sleeves and showed off a geometric galaxy fox he'd designed when he was 18. Movies, music, whatever came to mind. It wasn't until Bucky got a message from someone he only identified as “Hawkass” asking if he was gonna come to karaoke- with a not so pleasant reminder that he'd promised to bring beer- that they realized how late it was getting.

Bucky frowned at the text message- The first time, Steve realized, he'd frowned all afternoon- and pulled aggravatedly at his lip ring. “Aw shit. I gotta go.”

“Oh I still have to pay you back for the sandwich.” Steve reached for his wallet, but Bucky had his out already and waved him off.

“Nah, I got it this time.” As Steve turned to put his wallet back in his bag, Bucky pulled out a few bills and tossed them on the table. “Make sure Tash gets these, right?” Steve nodded, a little sad that Bucky was leaving. The day had been fun. Bucky hesitated just a second before he clapped Steve's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. “Bye, Professor Stevie.”

“Bye Buck.” And then he was gone.

Steve sat for a few more minutes, sipping at now cold coffee, before he packed up his papers, and cleared the table. Natasha was busy when Steve was leaving, but he caught her attention with a smile and waved the money before leaving it on the counter.

“Wait Steve!” He paused at the door, turning curiously back to Natasha. She waved him back to the counter with a dollar bill held delicately between her fingers. She waited until he was back at the counter before smiling and holding it out to him. “I think this one is for you.”

Steve took it back confused. Natasha rolled her eyes. “Turn it over you idiot.”

Steve obediently flipped it over, and there, in hastily scribbled pen, was a message.

**Just fyi that was _totally_ a date, in case u couldn't tell.**

**Call me (555)767-7892**

**-Bucky**

Steve left the cafe that night with a big smile and new contact saved in his phone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's coffee can be found at deathwishcoffee.com, and it is “The World's Strongest Coffee.” Bucky's coffee is a Cinnamon Toast Crunch Frappuccino from the Starbuck's Secret Menu, though the cafe is not Starbucks.
> 
> I toyed around for a bit with the coffee switched the other way, but the thought of little hipster Steve drinking the most bitter coffee, because of course he can take it, and the punk liking ridiculously sweet things makes me really happy.
> 
> For those who don't know, Delta Ink is a reference to Strike Team Delta- aka Black Widow and Hawkeye. I didn't really flesh it out, but Clint owns the tattoo parlor, and Natasha and Bucky are friends, though she plays a little dumb with Steve, acting like she doesn't know him.
> 
> Bucky's soft punk look is totally inspired by http://www.redbubble.com/people/maddeh/works/11802099-punk-bucky , because I absolutley adore it.


End file.
